All For You
by Ren Choi HKS
Summary: [Kriskai] Yifan menginginkan seorang adik seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Itulah alasan Jongin ada disana
1. Chapter 1

**Title : All for You**

**Author : Ren Choi**

**Cast : Wu Yifan (Kris) &amp; Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**Pair : ( ? ? ? ? )**

**Genre : Family, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 1 / -**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran**

"Mommy ..."

Yeoja paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah Vogue yang memuat desain-nya ke seorang namja cilik yang memeluk kakinya.

"Waeyo, Yi Fan~ie?" tanya yeoja yang dipanggil mommy itu.

Yi Fan – nama namja cilik itu - mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap sang eomma yang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang digerai hingga pinggulnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Mommy, Yi Fan ingin punya didi," ujarnya, terdengar hopeless.

"Didi?" tanya Nyonya Wu dengan dahi yang dikerutkan.

Yifan Mengangguk. "Yes, mommy. Semua teman-teman Yi Fan mempunyai didi atau meimei. Bahkan kemalin Lu Han ge membawa didinya yang belnama Sehun ke sekolah," cerita Yifan dengan pengucapan yang lucu, karena Yi Fan masih belum bisa mengucapkan huruf 'r'. "Yi Fan juga ingin punya didi, mommy," pintanya lagi.

Nyonya Wu tersenyum kecil. Putranya ini jarang sekali meminta sesuatu padanya. Biasanya, bocah bersurai pirang itu lebih sering meminta sesuatu pada dadynya. Tapi mengingat apa yang diminta Yi Fan, Nyonya Wu maklum. Yang membuat wanita itu sedih adalah karena dia tidak bisa memberikan didi pada Yi Fan. Sebulan setelah melahirkan Yi Fan, rahim nyonya Wu terpaksa diangkat karena penyakit kista.

"Mommy," panggil Yi Fan lagi. "Mommy mau membelikan Yi Fan didi, kan?" tanyanya.

Nyonya Wu kembali mengulas senyum, lalu mengangguk. "Ne. Mommy akan memberikan Yi Fan didi. Yi Fan senang?" tanya nyonya Wu yang kini mendudukkan Yi Fan di pangkuannya.

Sedangkan Yi Fan, anak berusia 4 tahun itu langsung memeluk sang mommy untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiannya. "I love you, mommy," bisiknya.

"Love you too, Yi Fan~ie," balas nyonya Wu.

* * *

Di sebuah ruang tamu di bangunan luas yang sederhana, tampak sekitar 20 anak kecil yang berbaris rapi. Anak kecil itu berusia 2 sampai 3 tahun. Semua anak kecil itu tampak rapi sekali.

"Bagaimana nyonya, tuan?" tanya yeoja paruh baya yang duduk di salah satu sofa kayu yang sederhana.

Nyonya Wu tampak begitu memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang berdiri di depannya. Hingga dirasakannya Yi Fan menarik ujung dress-nya.

"Wae, Yi Fan~ie?" tanya tuan Wu.

"Yi Fan mau didi yang masih bayi," jawabnya.

"Yang masih bayi? Kenapa Yi Fan mau yang masih bayi?" tanya tuan Wu lagi.

"Karena Yi Fan ingin menjaga didi Yi Fan sejak kecil. Jadi nanti didi Yi Fan akan menyayangi Yi Fan dan nulut sama Yi Fan, gitu kata Lu Han ge," jelasnya.

Nyonya Wu tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos putranya. Manik Hazel yeoja itu pun beralih pada sang yeoja pemilik panti asuhan itu. "Apa anda tidak memiliki anak asuh yang masih bayi? Yang berusia sekitar 3 sampai 9 bulan, mungkin?" tanya nyonya Wu.

Yeoja paruh baya itu nampak sedikit terkejut. Lalu dengan agak ragu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ada. Tetapi, dia bayi itu baru kami temukan hari ini. Kondisinya masih belum membaik, karena sepertinya baru dilahirkan sehari yang lalu. Karena itu, saat ini kami masih belum berani menunjukkan bayi itu. Kami takut jika bayi itu kondisinya kembali memburuk jika dikeluarkan dari inkubator. Tetapi, jika nyonya benar-benar tertarik dengan bayi itu, kami akan mengabari nyonya dan tuan jika kondisi bayi itu sudah membaik. Bagaimana?" tawar sang nyonya pemilik panti asuhan.

"Ahjumma, boleh Yi Fan lihat didi Yi Fan?" tanya Yi Fan.

Nyonya pemilik panti asuhan itu tersenyum karena sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan diberikan keluarga kecil didepannya ini tentang tawarannya. Yeoja paruh baya itupun tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Hyo Ri-ah!" panggilnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang sonyeo berambut panjang sepinggang masuk ke ruang tamu itu dan berdiri di dekat yeoja pemilik panti asuhan tersebut.

"Wae, eomma?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kondisi bayi yang ditemukan pagi tadi?" tanya yeoja tersebut. Hyo Ri tersenyum. "Membaik, nyonya. Bahkan kondisinya semakin membaik sejak beberapa saat yang lalu," jelas Hyo Ri.

Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Nyonya, Tuan, mari saya antar melihat bayi itu," ajaknya.

Nyonya Wu dan Tuan Wu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sedangkan Yifan sudah menarik – setengah menyeret – Hyo Ri agar menunjukkan tempat calon didinya.

"Ppalli noona. Yi Fan mau lihat didi Yi Fan!" serunya dengan jemarinya yang menarik jemari Hyo Ri.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu tersenyum kecil melihat Hyo Ri yang sedikit kewalahan karena terus ditarik Yi Fan.

"Yi Fan, yang ini kamarnya," peringat Hyo Ri saat Yi Fan masih terus menyeretnya.

Yi Fan pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang dimaksud Hyo Ri. Tidak lama kemudian, sonyeon itu keluar lagi dan menarik tangan sang mommy.

"Hully up, mommy! Didi Yi Fan sangat manis. Mommy halus lihat!"

Nyonya Wu tersenyum dan segera mempercepat langkahnya. Sesampainya di ruangan itu, terlihatlah sebuah inkubator sederhana yang didalamnya terdapat seorang bayi yang terbalut dalam kain berwarna hijau muda.

"Kondisinya semakin membaik. Mungkin sekarang sudah bisa dikeluarkan dari inkubator," jelas yeoja pemilik panti asuhan itu. Tangannya mulai membuka inkubator itu.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya saja yang mengeluarkannya?" tanya nyonya Wu.

Yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Silahkan, nyonya,"

Nyonya Wu tersenyum dan mulai menggendong bayi mungil itu. Dan tampaklah dengan jelas olehnya sosok bayi mungil itu. Dengan bibir berwarna pink, kulit coklat kemerahan yang berbeda dari bayi Korea pada umumnya, dan kelopak mata yang menutup. Nyonya Wu lalu mendekatkan bayi itu pada wajahnya dan mencium kening dan kelopak bayi itu, membuat bayi itu mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Mommy, Yi Fan mau lihat adik Yi fan," pinta Yi Fan yang menarik-narik ujung dress nyonya Wu.

Nyonya Wu tersenyum dan menundukkan tubuhnya agar Yi Fan dapat melihat sosok mungil yang akan menjadi calon didinya.

Yi Fan lalu melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis pada bayi mungil yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kyeopta!" seru Yi Fan senang. Jemarinya mengelus pelan pipi chubby bayi itu. Namun saking gemasnya, Yi Fan kini malah mencubit pelan pipi chubby didi barunya itu.

"Oek~ Oek~"

Bayi mungil yang memang memiliki kulit sensitif – pasca keluar dari inkubator – itu pun menangis keras karena ulah sang gege. Namun sepertinya Yi Fan malah senang mendengarnya karena bocah cilik itu kini terkekeh pelan.

"Ssssst ...," gumam nyonya Wu yang kini kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menimang bayi di dekapannya. Bibir tipisnya lalu mulai melantunkan sebait lulaby yang cukup lembut hingga membuat bayi mungil itu kembali terlelap.

"Jongin, Wu Jongin," gumam nyonya Wu sembari mencium kening putra bungsunya itu.

* * *

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada didiku!?" seru Yi Fan. Namja yang kini berusia 10 tahun itu kini menerobos lingkaran yang dibuat beberapa namja berusia 8 tahun.

Yi Fan langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Jongin yang terpojok di bawah pohon rindang itu, melindungi tubuh mungil didinya itu dari lemparan-lemparan batu kerikil. Namja-namja kecil yang membentuk kerumunan kecil itu pun sontak berhenti melemparkan batu kerikil begitu tahu ada seseorang yang melindungi Jongin.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?!" seru Yi Fan saat menyadari tubuh Jongin yang penuh luka memar.

Beberapa namja yang berusia lebih muda darinya itu sedikit memundurkan tubuh mereka saat tahu bahwa YI Fan benar-benar marah.

"Ka...kami hanya bercanda, iya bercanda dengan Jongin, Kris ge," ujar salah satu dari 6 bocah cilik itu.

Yi Fan yang saat itu benar-benar marah merangsak maju dan mencengkram kerah baju salah satu dari mereka. Tangannya hampir saja membelai pipi namja itu dengan tinju jika saja Jongin tidak menahan tangan gegenya itu.

Yi Fan menatap heran Jongin yang hanya menggeleng pelan padanya.

"Huh! Beruntung Jongin menghalangiku memberi pelajaran pada kalian. Pergi!" bentak Yi Fan.

Dan dalam hitungan detik pun kerumunan kecil itu menghilang dari pandangan kedua Wu bersaudara itu.

"Jongin, Gwaenchanha?" tanya Yi Fan cemas.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang itu.

"Hiks, appo," isaknya pelan, namun cukup untuk Yi Fan mendengar isakan didi kecilnya itu.

"Sssst, apa yang sakit, Jongie?" tanya Yi Fan lembut.

"Hiks, badan Jongie sakit semua, gege, hiks," isaknya lagi.

Yi Fan mengangkat wajah Jongin dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di mata didinya. "Kalau gitu, Jongie gege gendong sampai rumah, ne," tawar Yi Fan.

"Gwaenchanha, ge. Jongie tidak mau membuat gege repot," ujar Jongie, kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Yi Fan tersenyum dan mengusuk lembut rambut coklat Jongin. "Gwaenchanha, Jongie kan didi gege."

Yi Fan lalu berjongkok di depan Jongin. Dan karena tak mau membuat gegenya menunggu, Jongin pun segera naik ke punggung Yi Fan. Namun, saat akan berdiri, Yi Fan sedikit terhuyung karena kaki kirinya terkilir.

"Gege, gwaenchanha?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

Yi Fan sedikit meringis saat merasakan nyeri pada kaki kirinya. Namun sonyeon itu tetap tersenyum pada sang didi yang menatapnya khawatir. "It's Ok. Hanya sedikit terkilir tadi," jawabnya.

Jongin yang mendengar jawaban Yi Fan pun sontak membulatkan matanya. "Ka, kalau gitu, biar Jongin jalan aja, gege. Nanti kaki gege tambah sakit," pinta Jongin.

"Ani. Gege ingin menggendong Jongin. Badan Jongin kan luka semua," tolak Yi Fan yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Ta, tapi ge,"

"Sudah, Jongin diam saja. Atau, Jongin mau gege tidak berbicara lagi pada Jongin?"

"A ... ani! Jongie akan diam. Tapi gege tidak boleh mendiamkan Jongin, ne?" pinta namja kecil itu.

"Ne."

"Ng, gege~" panggil Jongin lagi.

"Wae, Jongie?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Gege, mau menyanyikan lagu untuk Jongie?" pinta Jongin.

"Menyanyi? Tapi kan Jongie tahu kalau gege tidak pandai bernyanyi," keluh Yi Fan. "Geunde, kalau Jongie mau menunggu, gege akan mencoba berlatih satu lagu dan menyanyi untuk Jongie. Otte?" tawar Yi Fan.

"Jinja, gege? Arasseo. Jongie akan menunggu sampai gege siap menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Jongie!"

Tanpa terasa keduanya pun telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Wu. Yi Fan pun dengan perlahan menurunkan Jongin dari gendongannya. Tapi ternyata Jongin malah memeluk erat lehernya hingga Yi Fan tidak bisa menurunkan adiknya itu.

"Wae, Jongie?" tanya Yi Fan saat menyadari keanehan Jongin.

"Gege, Jongie takut," bisik Jongin pelan.

Yi Fan pun mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Takut apa, Jongie?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Jongie takut mommy marah. Ba ... baju Jongie kotor," ujar Jongin lagi.

"Gwaenchanha, gege yang akan bilang pada mommy agar mommy tidak memarahi Jongie. Jigeum, Jongie turun dulu, ne," pinta Yi Fan.

Kali ini Jongin menurut pada perintah gegenya. Namja mungil itu pun turun dari atas punggung Yi Fan.

"Jonginie, Yi Fanie," panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya bersurai blonde.

"Aigoo, Jonginie kenapa menangis?" tanya nyonya Wu.

Jongin yang berpikir bahwa sang ibu marah padanya pun semakin menangis.

"Aigoo, bajumu kenapa Jonginie!?" tanya nyonya Wu lagi.

"Mommy, jangan memarahi, Jongie," ujar Yi fan yang berpikir sama seperti Jongin – sang mommy marah pada Jongin. "Jongie diusili teman-temannya di sekolah," ujar Yi Fan.

Nyonya Wu pun memerhatikan tubuh mungil jongin dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa banyak luka memar di tubuh mungil anka bungsunya itu..

"Yi Fanie, tolong minta pada Park ahjumma kotak obat. Ppalli!"

"Ah, ne," jawab Yi Fan sedikit kikuk karena meliat raut wajah panik sang ibu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa yang dilakukan mereka, chagi?" tanya nyonya Wu lembut dan mendudukkan Jongin di pangkuannya.

Jongin menunduk dan sesekali mengusap airmatanya. "Mommy, am I your son?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Tubuh nyonya Wu sukses menegang begitu mendengar ucapan putra sulungnya itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan pertanyaan Jongin. Padahal, nyonya Wu tahu pasti jawaban dari pertanyaan putra bungsunya itu. Tetapi Jongin masih terlalu kecil, terlalu muda dan rapuh untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Yeoja cantik itu tak ingin kehilangan putra kecilnya itu. Karena menurutnya, Jongin mirip dengannya, sedangkan Yi fan mirip dengan ayahnya.

Peralahan, nyonya Wu mengangangkat tangannya dan membelai surai coklat Jongin. "Siapa yang mengatakannya chagi?" tanya nyonya Wu berusaha lembut, walaupun suaranya sendiri bergetar.

Jongin kecil yang menyadari suara bergetar sang eomma pun semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh, Jongin akan sangat membenci dirinya sendiri jika melukai sang mommy.

"Hiks … hiks …. Mianhae, mommy … hiks," isaknya.

"Sssst, chagi maafkan mommy. Don't cry. Maaf mommy menggunakan nada suara seperti itu. Siapa yang mengatakan pada Jongie kalau Jongie bukan anak mommy, eum?" Tanya nyonya Wu.

"Hiks … hiks … mereka yang … hiks mengatakannya pada … hiks Jongie. Mereka bilang … hiks … Jongie bukan anak Mommy dan Daddy. Hiks … karena mereka bilang … hiks Jongie berbeda dari Mommy, Daddy .. hiks … dan gege. Warna rambut Mommy, Daddy, dan gege … hiks pirang dan kalian … putih. Tidak seperti Jongie … hiks," jelas Jongie diselingi isakan yang terus keluar dari bibirnya.

Nyonya Wu menghela napas panjang begitu mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Dengan lembut, ditariknya tubuh mungil Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. "Sssst, jangan dengarkan apa perkataan mereka. Jongie adalah anak Mommy dan Daddy, didinya Yifan ge. Jongin tidak berbeda. Jongin istimewa. Dan Jongin tahu, warna rambut Mommy sebenarnya seperti Jongie, hanya saja Mommy mengecatnya dulu, agar sama seperti Daddy dan Yifan ge," ujar nyonya Wu yang sebenarnya adalah kebohongan – mengenai rambutnya. "Jongie itu mirip dengan Daddy dan Mommy, kok. Lihat, mata Jongie seperti Mommy, dan hidung Jongie seperti Daddy. Jadi, tidak mungkin, kan, kalau Jongie bukan anak Mommy dan Daddy,"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap nyonya Wu. "Jeo … jeongmalyo, Mommy?"

"Ne. Jongie adalah anak Mommy dan Daddy sampai kapanpun. Jongie adalah anugrah terbesar yang diberikan Tuhan pada keluarga kita ini," ujar nyonya Wu.

"Nyonya, ini kotak obat untuk mengobati luka Tuan Muda," ujar seorang butler. Butler itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak dengan tanda plus berwarna merah itu kepada nyonya Wu.

"Eo? Dimana Yifan?" Tanya nyonya Wu.

"Tuan Muda Yifan sedang ada di kamarnya. Tuan Muda tadi memberikan saya kotak ini dan menyuruh agar saya memberikan kotak ini pada nyonya," jelas butler itu.

Nyonya Wu mengangguk, lalu memperbolehkan butler itu untuk kembali ke dalam. Nyonya Wu lalu membawa Jongin untuk duduk di ayunan yang ada di halaman belakang dan mendudukkannya di sana. Dengan amat hati-hati dan telaten, nyonya Wu membersihkan luka-luka di tubuh Jongie dan membalutnya dengan plester bergambar kartun pororo kesukaan Jongin.

Tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang memandang kejadian itu dengan sorot mata marah, kecewa, cemburu, dan iri.

**TBC / END**

_Anyeong haseyo . . . ._

_Ada yang merindukan Ren? Nggak ada? Nggak papa sih._

_Mian, ya bukannya ngelanjutin It's Because Love, Ren malan nge-post ff baru. FF ini udah lama ketumpuk di file Ren. Sekarang jarang ada ff Kriskai, sih. Jadi Ren post aja. Dilanjut atau enggak, itu semua tergantung readers. Dan disini, nggak pure romance. Karena Ren lebih mengutamakan brothership antara Kris n Kai._

**_Review?_**

**_Ren_Choi_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : All for You**

**Author : Ren Choi**

**Cast : Wu Yifan (Kris) &amp; Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**Pair : ( ? ? ? ? )**

**Genre : Family, Bromance, Hurt/Comfort,**

**Rating : T**

**Length : 2 / -**

**Warning : TYPO Bertebaran . . .**

Jam dinding di ruang tengah kediaman Wu telah menunjukkan pukul 11, malam. Rumah megah itu tampak sunyi senyap, dikarenakan para penghuninya telah tertidur lelap.

Namun di lantai dua, terlihat sepasang kaki mungil melangkah pelan menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di lantai itu. Di atas tangannya terdapat sebuah baskom kecil berisi air bersih dan di bahunya, tersampir selembar handuk bersih.

Saat sampai di kamar yang ditujunya, diletakkannya baskom kecil itu di lantai. Kakinya lalu berjinjit untuk menggapai kenop pintu yang dirasanya terlalu tinggi untuk diraihnya. Dengan usaha yang cukup keras, akhirnya kenop itu berhasil diraihnya. Tangan mungil itu lalu mendorong pintu itu sambil tangan yang lain menarik kenop pintu ke bawah, hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Dengan senyuman manis yang tersemat di wajahnya, dia membawa baskom kecil itu untuk masuk ke kamar itu.

Kamar itu tidak terlalu terang, karena hanya lampu tidur yang ada di nakas sebelah tempat tidur saja yang dinyalakan. Jongin – pemilik sepasang kaki mungil itu – mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur nyenyak itu. Baskom kecil yang dibawanya tadi diletakkannya di atas meja nakas. Jongin lalu berjongkok dan membuka laci meja nakas itu, mengambil kotak obat yang ada disana.

Jongin lalu menaiki ranjang Yifan dengan perlahan karena luka-lukanya masih terasa sakit. Tangan mungilnya lalu menyibak selimut bercorak naga yang menutupi tubuh Yifan.

Jongin meringis melihat pergelangan kaki kanan Yifan yang membiru. Dengan telaten, Jongin menngompres memar di kaki kanan Yifan. Sonyeon berusia 6 tahun itu lalu membalut memar itu dengan kain dingin – berharap dengan melakukan itu memar di kaki gege kesayangannya itu lebih baik. Jongin lalu menggeser duduknya mendekati wajah Yifan. Ditemani cahaya lampu tidur, Jongin dapat melihat luka gores di pipi dan dahi Yifan, luka karena terkena lemparan batu yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Jongin.

Dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, Jongin mengobati luka yang ada di wajah gegenya itu. Saat Yifan melenguh karena Jongin menekan lukanya, Jongin akan langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Yifan. Namun saat Yifan kembali terlelap, Jongin pun kembali mengobati luka Yifan dengan lebih hati-hati. Jongin sudah lama bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter, karena itulah Jongin selalu belajar mengobati luka orang lain dari apa yang dilihatnya.

"Selesai!" sorak Jongin begitu luka-luka di wajah Yifan selesai diobatinya.

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara sorakan yang menurutnya terlalu berisik. Sonyeon tampan itu pun terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Jongin?"

Jongin yang baru sadar kalau dirinya membuat sang gege terbangun karena suara yang dibuatnya langsung menutup mulutnya. "E . eh, ge ..gege, mi … mianhae. Jongie, Jongie tidak bermaksud membangunkan gege," ujar Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk.

BRUUKK!

"A .. appo," ringis Jongin saat Yifan mendorongnya, sehingga Jongin terjatuh dari ranjang Yifan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" bentak Yifan.

"Jo .. Jongie .. Jongie hanya_"

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" bentak Yifan lagi.

Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca mendengar bentakan Yifan. Selama ini, Yifan tidak pernah membentaknya. Tidak pernah. _'Apa Jongie berbuat kesalahan pada gege'_, begitulah isi pikiran Jongin saat ini.

"Ge .. Jongie_"

"Aku membencimu, Jongin. Aku sangat membencimu. Aku muak melihatmu. Aku muak melihatmu yang begitu lemah dan cengeng. Aku muak melihatmu yang merebut perhatian Mommy dan Daddy yang seharusnya hanya untukku. Aku sangat membencimu!"

DEG!

Air mata yang dari tadi ditahan Jongin kini mengalir dengan lancar dan membasahi pipi gembilnya. Jongin lalu mendekat ke arah Yifan dan langsung memeluk gegenya itu.

"Mi … mianhae, ge. Ma .. maafkan Jongie. Hiks … Jongie sayang gege. Hiks … gege jangan benci Jongie … hiks. Hiks. Jebal, jangan … hiks … benci Jongie. Hiks …. Jongie sayang gege," isak Jongin yang kini sudah menangis hingga terisak-isak.

BRUK!

Yifan kembali mendorong tubuh mungil Jongin hingga sonyeon manis itu terbaring di lantai. Jongin meringis perih saat luka-lukanya di siku dan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan lantai marmer kamar Yifan.

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang, Jongin," perintah Yifan dengan disertai tatapan tajam dan dingin pada Jongin yang masih meringis dan menangis.

"Ta .. tapi, ge,"

"Keluar atau aku akan semakin membencimu," ancam Yifan mutlak.

"A .. aniya, ge! Hiks. Jongie akan keluar. Ta .. hiks .. Tapi jangan benci Jongie," ujar Jongie. Dengan tertatih, Jongin bangun dari posisinya dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar Yifan dengan meringis.

"Jongin," panggil Yifan saat Jongin sampai di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ne, ge?" sahut Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar, berharap Yifan akan mengatakan kalau apa yang diucapkan tadi itu hanyalah candaannya saja.

"Jangan pernah mengadukan hal ini pada eomma dan appa. Atau aku tak akan pernah mau menghiraukanmu,"

Jongin tertunduk sedih. "Ne, ge. Jongie mengerti,"

2 Minggu kemudian ….

"Gege, kembalikan pororo Jongie~" pinta Jongin. Sonyeon berkulit tan itu melompat-lompat dengan tangan terulur ke atas, mencoba mengambil boneka pororo miliknya yang saat ini sedang berada di tangan sang gege. "Gege~"

"Shireo. Gege tidak akan mengembalikannya. Mulai saat ini pororo ini akan menjadi milik gege," sahut Yifan setelah mendorong tubuh Jongin yang jauh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya.

"Ge … hiks … kembalikan," tangis Jongin.

Yifan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, tanpa memperdulikan tangisan Jongin yang meminta agar pororo miliknya dikembalikan padanya. Sesampainya di kamarnya, Yifan membuka sebuah lemari dan meletakkan boneka pororo yang tadi diambilnya di sebelah boneka beruang coklat yang diambilnya minggu lalu.

Yifan sesungguhnya tak membutuhkan boneka itu. Yifan memang cukup menyukai boneka. Tetapi Yifan sama sekali tidak menyukai boneka pororo dan boneka beruang milik Jongin. Yifan hanya ingin membuat Jongin menangis. Sejak kejadian hari itu, Yifan sangat senang jika berhasil membuat Jongin menangis. Katakanlah Yifan gege yang jahat. Tapi menurutnya apa yang dilakukannya itu belum sebanding dengan Jongin yang – dianggapnya – merebut perhatian Mommy-nya tersayang.

Sedangkan itu di lantai satu, nyonya Wu yang mendengar suara tangisan langsung menghampiri asal suara tangisan. Yeoja bersurai pirang itu terheran saat melihat anak bungsunya menangis.

"Waeyo, Jonginie?" Tanya nyonya Wu lembut.

"Hiks … pororo, hiks … mommy," isak Jongin.

"Kenapa pororo Jongie?"

"Yi … Yifan ge mengambil … hiks …. Pororo Jongie," isaknya.

Nyonya Wu menatap lembut Jongin. Yeoja itu lalu membelai lembut surai coklat Jongin. "Don't cry anymore, Jongie. Nanti malam kita beli pororo lagi, ne," nyonya Wu berujar menenangkan.

Senyuman nyonya Wu terpatri di wajah cantiknya melihat Jongin mengangguk. Nyonya Wu lalu menggendong Jongin dan membawa putra bungsunya itu ke kamarnya agar dapat tidur siang.

"Akh!"

Nyonya Wu terdiam sejenak saat mendengar Jongin mengaduh.

"Aigoo, pinggul Jongie kenapa?" Tanya nyonya Wu yang melihat ruam kebiruan di pinggul kanan Jongin.

"I … itu, Jo .. Jongie tadi ter .. terbentur ujung meja, Mommy," jawab Jongin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jemari mungilnya memilin-milin ujung baju yang dikenakannya.

Nyonya Wu menghela napas panjang. Yeoja itu sebenarnya tahu Jongin berbohong. Karena setiap putra bungsunya itu berbohong, maka Jongin tidak akan berani menatapnya langsung dan lebih memilih menunduk.

All . For . You –

"Yifan sayang, kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya nyonya Wu.

"No, Mommy," jawab Yifan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP di tangannya.

"Bisa turun sebentar? Mommy dan Daddy ingin berbicara denganmu," ujar nyonya Wu.

Yifan menurut. Yifan pun mengikuti sang Mommy menuju ruang tengah. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, dilihatnya sang Daddy sudah duduk di sofa tunggal dan sedang membaca Koran.

"Ada apa Daddy, Mommy?" Tanya Yifan.

"Apa tadi Yifan bertengkar dengan Jongin?" Tanya tuan Kim lembut.

Yifan terdiam. "Why, Daddy?" Tanya Yifan.

"Daddy hanya bertanya, Yifan. Mommy-mu tadi melihat luka memar di pinggul Jongin. Jongin tidak menjawab saat Mommy bertanya ada apa dengannya. Lalu, akhir-akhir ini juga kau kelihatan tidak seakrab dulu dengan Jongin. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya tuan Wu.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Dad, Mom," jawab Yifan.

"Yifan tidak berbohong, kan?" Tanya nyonya Wu lembut.

"Ne."

Tuan Wu menghela napas panjang sebelum menatap lekat Yifan. "Yifan, Jongin adalah didi-mu. Jadi, kau harus melindunginya, menjaganya, menemaninya kapan pun. Kami menyayangi kalian. Mommy-mu khawatir melihat memar yang ada di pinggul Jongin. Didi mu itu gampang sekali sakit, karena itulah Yifan harus menjaga Jongin. Yifan mengerti?"

Yifan menunduk. "Ne, Daddy, Mommy," jawab Yifan tenang. Tanpa disadari nyonya Wu dan tuan Wu, kedua tangan Yifan mengepal keras di bawah meja ruang tengah itu.

'_Aku benar-benar membencimu'_

**Anyeong haseyo ^ - ^**

**Ada yang kangen Ren?**

**Wuih, Ren absen lama banget, ya. Mian, ya Ren nggak bisa sering update. Apalagi ff It's Because Love. Ren lagi bingung nyari cara buat nyiksa Jonginie di ff itu #plak. Hadeuh, padahal bias sendiri, tapi seneng banget nyiksa doi di ff. Khe Khe Khe**

**Untuk ff Angel's, Ren kan kemaren janjiin hunkai bakal muncul di chapter depan, tapi Ren baru inget kalau Hunkai moment bakal muncul di chapter setelahnya. Mian ~ ~ ~**

**Mulai besok Ren libur sampe hari Rabu. Alasannya, karena kakak-kakak kelas Ren bakal ngehadapin UN. Sunbaenim, Fighting! **

**Sekarang, , , , , balas REVIEW! ^ _ ^**

_**Yesaya . mei - Hihihi tapi yang iri itu emang Yifan. Kekeke**_

_**Novisa Putri 09 - Ini udah dilanjut, kok. Iya itu Kris. Ng, disini dah dijawab sikapnya Kris gimana, kan. Ini dah di post. Dan ini udah 1.300 word.**_

_**Kai Nieris - Iya, itu Kris. Huwaa, Ren juga. Ini udah dilanjut ^ - ^**_

_**SFA 30 - - _ - (Ren bingung)**_

_**Jongin 48 - Ini Kris. Sehun mungkin muncul satu atau dua chapter lagi.**_

_**Ariee . evil cute elf . 9 - Iya. Ya namanya anak-anak, maunya perhatian buat dia #PLAKKKK**_

_**Xx chan cimit - Iyaaa**_

_**Buble wk 96 - Iya, kakak. Ini udah dilanjut.**_

_**Baby Wolf Jonginie'Kim - Huiiiih, kata-katamu udah mirip ultimatum buat Ren. Ren sempet kepikiran mau bikin romance between Kris n Kai, sih. Kan nggak incest, soalnya mereka nggak sedarah. Tapi tenang aja, Ren bakal usahain kalau Kriskai itu pure bromance. Kalau gitu, nanti siapa yang cocok jadi orang ketiga, ya? Ada usul? Iya, itu Kris. Mian, ya. Ren susah update cepet. TT _ TT**_

_**Wiwit Dyas 1 - Iyaaa**_

_**Oracle 88 - Iya, ini sudah dilanjut. Wah, Ren juga suka brothership. Iya, itu Kris. Gomawo ~**_

_**Misz Shanty 05 - Ini chapter selanjutnya ^ _ ^**_

_**Sfs Clouds - Iya, ini udah dilanjut, dan beneer itu Kris. Ini sudah dilanjut**_

_**Lia Oktaviani . Joaseo - Hihihi Hunkai brothership kapan-kapan, ya. Kalau Ren dapet ide brothership, Ren usahain deh.**_

_**Thiefhanie . Fhaa - Ren juga suka brothership. Disini sudah terjawab~**_

_**Rofi . mvpshawol - Iya, itu Kris yang cemburu sama BabyJongie. Nggggg, Ren usahin ya, kkkk. Ren soalnya suka nyiksa Jongie kalau di ff. kkkk (Dilempar HunRis)**_

_**Dwi Kkamjong - Kamsahamnida. Iya, itu Kris. Dan ini sudah dilanjut~ Makasih udah nyemangatin Ren ^ _ ^**_

_**Guest - Nado joah 3**_

_**Cute - Iya, itu Yifan. 3 Shoot? Huih, kayaknya ini malah bakal berchapter. Tapi kayaknya nggak bakal nyampek 10 chapter, kok. **_

_**Guest - Iya, itu Yifan. Ini sudah panjang?**_

_**Dimple Xing 96 - Ne~**_

_**Vx - Kamsahamnida~ Ini sudah dilanjut**_

_**Mutiara Park - Ne~ Ampuuun, nanti kalo Ren di wushu siapa yang ngelanjutin ff Ren. #geret Tao,mintatolong**_

_**Exo Kai - Iyaaa~**_

_**Aliyya - He'eh, itu Yifan. Ini sudah dilanjut**_

_**Kamong Jjong - Hayooo, siapa jawabannya? ^ - ***_

_**Keepbeef Chicken Chubu - Iya.**_

**Oke, balas Review selesai. Ren sangat berterima kasih pada para readers Ren. Maafin Ren yang terlalu lama update, ne.**

**See ya at next chapter ~ ~ ~**

**Ren _ Choi**


End file.
